Culdee
|last_appearance=Sodor: Reading Between the Lines |creator(s)=Rev. W. Awdry |name=Culdee |gender=Male |country_of_origin= * Switzerland * Island of Sodor |affiliation=* Culdee Fell Railway ** Godred ** Ernest ** Wilfred ** Shane Dooiney ** Patrick ** Alaric ** Eric ** Catherine |basis=Snowdon Mountain Railway's Snowdon |gauge= |power_type=Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |type=Rack-equipped tank engine |fuel_type=Coal |configuration=0-4-2RT |wheels=6 |top_speed=7.5 mph |builder(s)=Swiss Locomotive and Machine Works |year_built=1900 |arrived_on_sodor=1900 |number=CFR 4 |railway=Culdee Fell Railway |owner(s)= * Lord Barrane * Mr. Percival }} Culdee is a narrow gauge mountain-climbing engine named after Culdee Fell, the mountain his railway climbs. He has his own coach named Catherine. Biography ''The Railway Series'' Culdee was built at the Swiss Locomotive and Machine Works in Winterthur, Switzerland, and arrived on Sodor in time for the railway's inspection. In March 1900, he was the first to be used in the test runs on the Culdee Fell Railway. When Lord Harry was delivered in March 1962, Culdee left for overhaul instead of Shane Dooiney as he was the most run down of the two. He arrived back on Sodor in May 1963, which is where the first story of Mountain Engines begins. Personality Culdee is careful, cautious and friendly. He is filled with advice to give to the other engines, including unruly ones. Culdee is the sensible one of the Mountain Railway, and he often tries to tell difficult engines their faults and warns them what might happen. He and his coach, Catherine are a fine team, and favourites with passengers. But he does like a bit of excitement, and tells great stories about the other engines, including the sad story about Godred's misfortune. Technical Details Basis Culdee is based on the Snowdon Mountain Railway's No. 4 Snowdon. File:Snowdon.png|Culdee's Basis File:Snowdon2.jpg Livery Culdee is painted purple with orange lining. The number "4" is painted on the sides and back of his cab in yellow and he has red nameplates, with his name in gold on the sides of his tanks. Appearances Railway Series= * 1972 - The Railway Series: Surprise Packet * 1976 - Famous Engines and Railway Map of the Island of Sodor * 1979 - Annual * 1987 - The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways * 1996 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection * 2005 - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines }} |-|Other Media= Magazine Stories * 1997 - Culdee * 2001 - A Special Story About Sir Handel Video Releases * 1999 - 10 Years of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * 2005 - Hashire! The "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends" Steam Locomotive is Alive! (cameo) * 2015 - Secret Journey of Thomas the Tank Engine}} Trivia * The Railway Series: Surprise Packet reveals that Culdee's driver's name is Joe. * Though he has not made an appearance in the TV series as of yet, he is mentioned by a parent in an interview on the 10 Years of Thomas VHS/DVD. * Culdee has buffers in some magazine stories and on his Take Along and Take-n-Play toys. * Culdee is the only Culdee Fell engine to have a Wooden Railway model. * In Sudric, "Culdee" translates as "Companion of God". The real life origin of the term comes from members of Christian monastic and eremitical communities of Ireland, Scotland, and England in the Middle Ages who were called "Culdees", which means "client/companion of God". * Like the other Culdee Fell Railway engines, Culdee is equipped with a face at each end. Merchandise Ertl Company Wooden Railway Take Along Take-n-Play Trading Cards References de:Culdee es:Culdee he:קולדי pl:Culdee ru:Калди Category:Culdee Fell Railway Category:Railway Series-only Characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-4-2 Category:Tank engines Category:Awdry-created characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Male characters Category:Narrow gauge Category:International characters Category:Switzerland